


Mr. Toretto

by theshyscorpion



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian is in the hospital (who's surprised?), Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship (sort of), last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Drabble. Brian's in the hospital, and Mr. Toretto has a form to sign.





	Mr. Toretto

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble, hope I did okay.

"I've got a form that Mr. Toretto needs to sign," the nurse says, standing in Brian's hospital room. 

Mia, Vince, and Jesse look confused. "He's not here," Mia says. "He'll be here in an hour, though." 

The nurse frowns. "No, for Mr. Brian Toretto." She hands him the clipboard, and he signs the form after reading it, glancing up at their flabbergasted faces.

"Yeah, Dom and I got married in the Dominican," he says easily.

Mia looks at Letty. "You're not surprised." 

Letty shakes her head, grinning. "I was their witness." 

"You were?" Mia asks, incredulous.

"Of course I was."


End file.
